Timeline (Pre-2007)
This is a timeline of events preceding and setting the stage for the events of the Main Adventure Series of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated. NOTE: Normal wording indicates real-life events, while underlined indicates fictitious plot-related events. 'Stone Age (circa 2,600,000 B.C. - Circa 12,000 B.C.)' Humans appear on the Earth for the very first time. A bearded caveman dressed in leopard skin and armed with a spear finds a skeleton laying on the ground and takes all the bones (except for the skull), breaks them apart, and decorates his house with the broken bone pieces. Unbeknownst to the caveman, the skull has an evil soul living inside, and the loss of the rest of its bones ensures the instantaneous birth of a hatred for human beings. The evil entity in the skull would be known to the world as Bonestyx. '10th Century(900 A.D. to 999 A.D.)' 970 A.D.: Leif Erikson is born. 990 A.D. October: One unknown individual who would gain significance over a millennium later is born. 997 A.D.: November: An unknown girl would be born as a younger sister to the unknown individual who was born 7 years earlier. '11th Century (1000 - 1099)' 1001: The unknown individual finds a human skull on the ground, and decides to keep it as a good luck charm, calling it his "special skull", not knowing of the presence of the evil entity contained within. Leif Ericson becomes the first European to set foot on what would eventually become America. The unknown individual, 10 years old, is among many who follow the Vikings to the "new world", taking his "special skull" with him, still unaware of the evil entity inside. 1007: November: Bonestyx temporarily wakes up from his slumber and kidnaps the 17 year old unknown individual. He then wipes the guy's memory and manipulates him into becoming his servant. Bonestyx then orders his new servant to commit mischief around the area in which he lives and cause as much misfortune to his neighbors as possible (without revealing who the real culprit is). The random guy would be captured by the townspeople, burned alive at the stake, then left for dead. Unbeknownst to the townspeople, despite having been severely burned and injured by the townspeople, the guy actually survives the brutality and is now hell-bent on revenge against those who burned and attacked him. Bonestyx would return to his slumber while his brainwashed servant would go into a slumber of his own. Both Bonestyx, his servant, and his younger sister would slumber for a thousand years. 1020: Leif Erikson dies at the age of 50. 15th Century (1400-1499) 1451: October 31: Christopher Columbus is born. 1492: August 3: Christopher Columbus and his crew set sail from Spain in three ships: the Nina, the Pinta and the Santa Maria. October 3: Christopher Columbus's convoy of ships (the Nina, the Pinta and the Santa Maria) reach the Bahamian islands, with Columbus himself thinking he has reached Asia. 16th Century (1500-1599) 1506: May 20: Christopher Columbus dies at age 53. '17th Century (1600-1699)' 1636: January 9: The Connecticut Colony is established as a settlement for a Puritan congregation. At this point in time, its current status is a Colony of England. December 13: The Army National Guard is established as a state-funded militia under various names. 1637: Following some struggles with the Dutch, the Englishmen permanently gain control of the region of the Connecticut Colony. 1644: The Saybrook Colony merges with the Connecticut Colony. 1662: The New Haven Colony merges with the Connecticut Colony, which becomes a crown colony due to all 3 colonies merging under a royal charter. '18th Century (1700-1799)' 1707: The Connecticut Colony becomes a Colony of Great Britain. 1743: April 13: Thomas Jefferson is born. 1775: June 14: the United States Armed Forces is established. Established along with it is the Army military branch. October 13: the United States Navy is established. November 10: the United States Marine Corps (USMC) is established. 1776: July 4: Thomas Jefferson signs the United States Declaration of Independence, marking the birth of the United States of America. 1788: January 9: the Connecticut Colony becomes the State of Connecticut and joins the Union as the 5th State. It's nickname: the Constitution State. 1789: Shelton Town is incorporated in the State of Connecticut. '19th Century (1800-1899)' 1826: July 4: Thomas Jefferson dies at age 83. 1863: July 30: Henry Ford is born. 1867: April 16: Wilbur Wright is born. 1871: August 19: Orville Wright is born. 1872: Henry Ford at age 9 discovers the power of steam by putting a cork on a steam pot, causing the internal steam pressure to build up so much that the steam pot explodes. 1875: April 2: Walter Chrysler is born. 1881: May 21: the American Red Cross is established. 1888: September 4: Eastman Kodak Company is established. '20th Century (1900-1999)' '1900s:' 1903: The Army National Guard finally becomes the Federal Reserve Force that it is known to be today. June 16: Ford Motor Company is established by Henry Ford. December 17: The Wright Brothers make the first controlled, sustained flight of a powered, heavier-than-air aircraft just 4 miles south of Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. 1905: December 24: Howard Hughes is born. 1907: August 1: The United States Air Force is established. 1908: April 23: the United States Army Reserve (USAR) is established, at first under the name "United States Medical Reserve Corps" (USMRC). 1909: The Hudson Motor Car Company is established. '1910s:' 1911: February 6: Ronald Wilson Reagan is born. June 16: The International Business Machines Corporation (IBM) is established. 1912: April 14-15: the RMS Titanic sinks to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean on her maiden voyage, taking more than 1,500 lives down with her. May 30: Wilbur Wright dies at age 45. 1913: January 9: Richard Milhouse Nixon is born. 1914: July 28: World War 1 begins. September 18: The Kelvinator home appliance manufacturing company is established. 1915: Shelton Town becomes the City of Shelton. January 28: the United States Coast Guard is established. 1916: Nash Motors is established. March 3: the United States Naval Reserve is established. August 29: the United States Marine Corps Reserve is established. 1917: April 6: the United States enters World War 1 on the side of the Allies. May 29: John Fitzgerald Kennedy is born. September 4: Henry Ford II is born. 1918: November 11: Armistice Day; World War 1 ends. '1920s:' 1920: The United States Medical Reserve Corps finally becomes the United States Army Reserve, compliments of the National Defense Act of 1920. June 28: the Treaty of Versailles is signed. 1921: July 18: John Herschel Glenn Jr. is born. 1923: January 8: Theodore Soderberg is born. March 12: Walter Marty Schirra Jr. is born. November 18: Alan Bartlett Shepard Jr. is born. 1924: March 1: Donald Kent Slayton is born. 1925: May 1: Malcolm Scott Carpenter is born. June 6: Chrysler Corporation is established by Walter Chrysler. 1926: April 3: Virgil Ivan Grissom is born. June 19: National Broadcasting Company (NBC) is established. 1927: March 6: Leroy Gordon Cooper Jr. is born. 1928: March 14: Frank Frederick Borman II is born. March 25: James Arthur Lovell Jr. is born. 1929: Febuary 14: The Saint Valentine's Day Masacure . '1930s:' 1930: January 20: Edwin Eugene Aldrin Jr. is born. March 24: Steve McQueen is born. August 5: Neil Armstrong is born. September 24: John Young is born. October 31: Michael Collins (astronaut) is born. November 13: Edward Higgins White II is born. 1931: September 19: Japan invades Manchuria. 1932: October 12: Edwin Jacob "Jake" Garn is born. 1933: January 30: the Third Reich is established. October 17: William Alison Anders is born. October 22: Donald Herod Peterson is born. 1934: March 9: Yuri Gagarin is born. 1935: Kodachrome Film is introduced by Kodak. February 15: Roger Bruce Chaffee is born. August 19: Franklin Story Musgrave is born. 1937: Nash Motors and Kelvinator Appliance Company merge together to form the Nash-Kelvinator Corporation. Nash and Kelvinator still produce products under their own original names. March 6: Valentina Tereshkova is born. July 7: The Second Sino-Japanese War begins. September 11: Robert Laurel Crippen is born. 1938: Nash Motors introduces the heating and ventilation system. March 1: Samsung is established. 1939: June 23: the United States Coast Guard Reserve is established as a civilian reserve. August: 40Deluxe Studios is established. September 1: Nazi Germany invades Poland. World War 2 begins. '1940s:' 1940: February 4: George Andrew Romero is born. July 10: the Battle of Britain begins. August 18: Walter Chrysler dies at age 65. September 7: The London Blitz begins. October 31: the Battle of Britain ends. 1941: Nash Motors introduces the unibody construction for cars. May 11: The London Blitz ends. June 22: Nazi Germany invades the Soviet Union, starting Operation Barbarossa. December 5: Operation Barbarossa ends. December 7: the Japanese air raid on Pearl Harbor. 1942: April 18: Doolittle Raid: 16 North American B-25B Mitchell bomber aircraft launch from the US Aircraft Carrier USS Hornet (CV-8) for a bombing raid on Tokyo, Japan. June 4: The Battle of Midway begins. June 7: The Battle of Midway ends. August 23: The Battle of Stalingrad begins. September 29: Clarence William Nelson II is born. November 22: Guion Stewart Bluford Jr. is born. 1943: February 2: The Battle of Stalingrad ends. April 18: Operation Vengeance: Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto is killed when his Betty bomber is shot down over Bougainville by US Lockheed P-38 Lightning Fighter aircraft. May 18: The American Broadcasting Company (ABC) is established. By this time, it's only available for radio. 1944: May 14: George Lucas is born. June 6: D-Day: thousands of Allied troops storm the beaches of Normandy, France. July 20: A group of German officers, led by Claus Philipp Maria Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg, unsuccessfully attempt to assassinate Adolf Hitler using a briefcase bomb. September 17: Operation Market Garden begins. September 25: Operation Market Garden ends, being deemed a "Bridge Too Far". October 16: Aachen becomes the first German city to fall to the Allies. 1945: January: Mattel Toys is established. March 7: the Ludendorff Bridge in Remagen, Germany is captured by the Allies. May 2: The Soviet Union captures Berlin. May 8: VE Day: Germany surrenders to the Allies. August 6: the B-29 Enola Gay drops the Atomic Bomb Little Boy on Hiroshima, Japan. August 9: the B-29 Bock's Car drops the A-Bomb Fat Man on Nagasaki, Japan. September 2: VJ Day: The Japanese surrender onboard the USS Missouri (BB-63). World War 2 is finally over. Mid-September: Due to the lack of funding and sufficient resources as a result of World War II, 40Deluxe Studios is no longer able to produce videos, and has no option but to close its doors. 1946: January: The abandoned building where 40Deluxe Studios used to reside in is demolished. 1947: January 3: Richard Nixon becomes Member of the U.S. House of Representatives. from California's 12th district April 7: Henry Ford dies at age 83. September 18: the United States Air Force is re-established as an independent service. At the same time, the United States Air National Guard is established. November 2: The Hughes H-4 Hercules , aka the "Spruce Goose", takes to the air with Howard Hughes at the controls for its first and only flight. November 17: Ronald Reagan becomes President of the Screen Actors Guild. 1948: American Broadcasting Company (ABC) is now available as a television network. January 30: Orville Wright dies at age 76. April 14: the United States Air Force Reserve Command is established. 1949: April 4: The North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) is formed. '1950s:' 1950: Nash Motors introduces seat belts in cars. These are optional upon their debut. Nash Motors also introduces the US Compact Car for the first time. June 25: the Korean War begins. November 30: Richard Nixon retires as Member of the U.S. House of Representatives. from California's 12th district. December 1: Richard Nixon becomes the US Senator from California. 1951: May 26: Sally Kristen Ride is born. 1952: November 9: Ronald Reagan retires from being President of the Screen Actors Guild. 1953: January 1: Richard Nixon retires as the US Senator from California. January 20: Richard Nixon becomes the 36th Vice President of the United States. July 27: the Korean war ends. 1954: Nash-Kelvinator Corporation and Hudson Motor Car Company merge to form American Motors Corporation (AMC). 1955: Kelvinator introduces the Kelvinator Food-A-Rama Side by Side Refrigerator, which is one of the earliest modern side-by-side frost-free refrigerators. November 1: The Vietnam War begins. 1957: American Motor Corporation (AMC) introduces muscle cars. October 4: the Soviet Union launches Sputnik 1, the world's first artificial satellite into space. 1958: January 31: The first US satellite, Explorer 1 is launched into space. July 29: the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) is formed. September 4: Stephen T. S****i is born. September 23: WD-40 lubricant is introduced. 1959: April 9: NASA selects 7 test pilots to become the 7 Mercury Astronauts : Malcolm Scott Carpenter , Leroy Gordon "Gordo" Cooper Jr., John Herschel Glenn Jr., Virgil Ivan "Gus" Grissom, Walter Marty Schirra Jr., Alan Bartlett Shepard Jr., and Donald Kent "Deke" Slayton. September 9: First unmanned flight of Project Mercury . November 16: Ronald Reagan becomes President of the Screen Actors Guild once again. '1960s:' 1960: June 12: Ronald Reagan retires as President of the Screen Actors Guild for the final time. June 13: Nancy J. F**r is born. September 30: The Flintstones first airs onAmerican Broadcasting Company (ABC) . 1961: January 20: Richard Nixon retires as the 36th Vice President of the United States. April 12: Soviet Cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin becomes the very first human in space on Vostok 1 . May 5: Alan B. Shepard becomes the first American astronaut in Mercury-Redstone 3/Freedom 7 . July 21: Virgil I. "Gus" Grissom becomes the second American in space in Mercury-Redstone 3/Liberty Bell 7 . 1962: January 1: the United States Navy SEALS is established. February 20: John Glen becomes the third American in space (and the first American to orbit the Earth in Mercury-Atlas 6/Friendship 7. May 24: Scott Carpenter becomes the fourth American in space in Mercury-Atlas 7/Aurora 7. October 3: Walter M. "Wally" Schirra becomes the fifth American in space in Mercury-Atlas 8/Sigma 7. 1963: May 15: Leroy Gordon "Gordo" Cooper Jr. becomes the sixth American in space in Mercury-Atlas 9/Faith 7, the last of the Mercury Space Program. June 16: Valentina Tereshkova becomes the first woman in space. November 22: President John F. Kennedy is assassinated. 1964: January 16: John Glen retires from NASA. April 8: Project Gemini's first unmanned flight Gemini 1 is launched. April 12: Gemini 1 returns to Earth, falling into the middle of the South Atlantic Ocean. 1965: January 19: unmanned Gemini mission Gemini 2 is launched. March 23: The first of NASA's Project Gemini's manned mission, Gemini 3 is launched. June 3: Gemini 4: Ed White makes the first American space walk during this mission. June 7: Gemini 4 return to Earth, landing in the North Atlantic Ocean, and later recovered by the USS Wasp (CV-18). August 21: Gemini 5 is launched. August 29: Gemini 5 returns to Earth. October 25: An unmanned Agena Rocket is launched by NASA as the intended rendezvous vehicle for Gemini 6, but fails. December 4: Gemini 7 is launched. December 12: failed launch attempt of Gemini 6: the engines of the Titan-II Rocket shut down 15 seconds after ignition. Wally Schirra, realizing that the rocket didn't lift off, didn't fire the ejection seats. December 15: Gemini 6 (now known as "Gemini 6A") successfully launches. December 16: Gemini 6A returns to Earth. 1966: February 26: The Apollo Program's first unmanned flight, designated Apollo-Saturn Mission 201, is launched. March 16: Gemini 8 is launched. This mission marks the first time two spacecraft dock with each other, and the first emergency landing of a U.S. Spacecraft, when a short circuit causes a thruster to cause the Gemini 8 capsule to spin uncontrollably. Luckily, the quick thinking of pilot Neil Armstrong is able to avert disaster. March 17: Gemini 8 returns to Earth. May 17: Gemini 9's first launch attempt is aborted when the Agena is destroyed. June 3: Gemini 9 (now known as "Gemini 9A") finally launches. June 5: Project Apollo's second unmanned flight, designated Apollo-Saturn Mission 203 is launched. June 6: Gemini 9 returns to Earth. July 18: Gemini 10 is launched. July 21: Gemini 10 returns to Earth. August 25: Project Apollo's third unmanned flight, designated Apollo-Saturn Mission 202, is launched. September 12: Gemini 11 is launched. September 15: Gemini 11 returns to Earth. November 11: Gemini 12 , the final mission of the Gemini program, is launched. November 15: Gemini 12 returns to Earth, finally concluding the Gemini program. 1967: January 2: Ronald Reagan becomes the 33rd Governor of California. January 27: Apollo 1 fire: a cabin fire during a launch rehearsal test at Cape Kennedy Air Force Station Launch Complex 34 kills all 3 crew members: Command Pilot Virgil I. "Gus" Grissom, Senior Pilot Ed White, and Pilot Roger B. Chaffee. The Command Module (CM) is destroyed. August 10: Malcolm Scott Carpenter retires from NASA. November 9: Apollo 4 is launched. 1968: January 22: Apollo 5 (first unmanned flight of the Apollo Lunar Module (LM)) is launched. March 27: Yuri Gagarin dies at the age of 34. April 4: Apollo 6 is launched. May 18: Hot Wheels is established by Mattel. October 1: the original Night of the Living Dead opens in theaters. October 11: Apollo 7, the first manned Apollo mission, is launched. October 17: Bullitt opens in theaters. October 22: Apollo 7 returns to Earth. December 21: Apollo 8, the first Apollo mission to orbit the moon, is launched. December 24: Apollo 8 reaches the Moons orbit. Onboard the Command Service Module, astronauts Bill Anders, Jim Lovell, and Frank Borman recite Genesis Chapter 1. 1969: January 29: Richard Nixon becomes the 37th President of the United States. March 3: Apollo 9 is launched. March 13: Apollo 9 returns to Earth. May 18: Apollo 10 is launched. This mission consists of a dress rehearsal for a moon landing. May 26: Apollo 10 returns to Earth. July 1: Walter Marty Schirra Jr. retires from NASA. July 16: Apollo 11, the mission of the first manned Lunar Landing, takes place. July 20: Astronauts Neil Armstrong and Edwin "Buzz" Aldrin land on the moon in the Lunar Module Eagle while Michael Collins orbits in the Command Service Module Columbia. July 24: Apollo 11 returns to Earth. September 1: William Alison "Bill" Anders retires from NASA. November 14: Apollo 12 is launched. November 19: Apollo 12 accomplishes the second manned lunar landing. November 24: Apollo 12 returns to Earth. '1970s:' 1970: April 11: Apollo 13 is launched. April 14: A cryogenic oxygen tank in the Apollo 13 Command Service Module (CSM) explodes, forcing the crew to abort the mission. April 15: Apollo 13 reaches the Moon and orbits to turn back to Earth. April 17: Apollo 13 returns to Earth, dubbed the "Successful Failure". July 1: Frank Borman retires from NASA. July 31: Leroy Gordon "Gordo" Cooper Jr. retires from NASA. 1971: March 13: Vanishing Point opens in theaters. April 19: Salyut 1, the first Russian Salyut space stations, is launched. June 23: Le Mans opens in theaters. July 1: Edwin "Buzz" Aldrin retires from the NASA. July 26: Apollo 15 is launched. July 30: Apollo 15 marks the fourth manned Lunar Landing, and the first one to include the Lunar Roving Vehicle, better known as the "Moon Buggy". August 7: Apollo 15 returns to Earth. October 9: The French Connection opens in theaters. October 11: Salyut 1 reenters the Earth's atmosphere. 1972: Jake Garn becomes the 28th Mayor of Salt Lake City. January 5: President Richard Nixon signs a bill authorizing $5.5 billion to develop a reusable winged space transportation system called the Space Shuttle. The spacecraft is to be designed to carry 7 astronauts and up to 50,000 pounds (22,680 kg) of cargo into orbits a few hundred miles from Earth. April 16: Apollo 16 is launched. April 21: Apollo 16 lands on the moon, marking the 5th manned lunar landing, the second to utilize the Lunar Roving Vehicle, aka the "Moon Buggy", and the first to land in the Lunar Highlands of the Moon. April 27: Apollo 16 returns to Earth. July 29: DOS-2 (similar to Salyut 1) is launched, but unfortunately, the second stage of the Proton Rocket that's launching it fails. The station never reaches orbit. September 17: First airing of M*A*S*H on CBS TV. December 7: Apollo 17, the last of the manned lunar landing missions, is launched. December 11: Apollo 17 becomes the last manned spacecraft to land on the moon. The "Moon Buggy" is also utilized for the last time. December 12: The Poseidon Adventure opens in Theaters. December 19: Apollo 17 returns to Earth, concluding the manned lunar landing missions of Project Apollo. 1973: April 3: Salyut 2 is launched. May 11: Kosmos 557 is launched. May 22: Kosmos 557 re-enters Earths atmosphere. May 28: Salyut 2 re-enters the Earths atmosphere. July 27: The Last American Hero opens in theaters. October: The 1973 oil crisis begins. December 14: The Seven-Ups opens in theaters. 1974: January 31: Apollo 14 is launched. February 5: Apollo 14 marks the third manned lunar landing. February 9: Apollo 14 returns to Earth. June 25: Salyut 3 is launched. August 1: Alan Bartlett Shepard Jr. retires from NASA. August 9: Richard Nixon retires at the President of the United States. August 29: 99 and 44/100% Dead opens in theaters. November 15: Earthquake opens in theaters. December 14: The Towering Inferno opens in theaters. December 20: Jake Garn retires as Mayor of Salt Lake City. December 21: Jake Garn becomes US Senator from Utah. December 24: John Glen becomes a Senator from Ohio. December 26: Salyut 4 is launched. 1975: January 6: Ronald Reagan retires as the 33rd Governor of California. January 24: Salyut 3 reenters Earths atmosphere. February 28: American Motors Corporation introduces the Pacer hatchback in showrooms. This new automobile has started production. April 4: Microsoft is established. April 30: the Vietnam War ends. June 20: Jaws opens in theaters. June 27: Race With The Devil opens in theaters. July 15: Both the Apollo and Soyuz spacecraft are launched for the Apollo-Soyuz Test Project (ASTP). July 21: The Soyuz half of the ATSP returns to Earth. July 22: Salyut 5 is launched. July 24: The Apollo half of the ASTP returns to Earth. September 19: The Kansas City Massacre first airs on ABC TV. 1976: April 5: Howard Hughes dies at age 70. June: Stephen Thomas S****i graduates from Trumbull High School. July 6: Cannonball opens in theaters. August 25: Gator opens in theaters. September 17: The prototype space shuttle Enterprise is unveiled, named after the spaceship in the popular TV show Star Trek. Without engines and a heat shield, Enterprise is never intended to fly in space, but instead is utilized only for for atmospheric flight, vibration and launch configuration tests. December 8: Silver Streak opens in theaters. 1977: A brand new red AMC Pacer rolls off the production line, one that would gain a significance 30 years in the future. February 3: Salyut 4 reenters Earths atmosphere. February 9: Wizards opens in theaters. February 18: First flight of the Space Shuttle Enterprise, which is attached to the Shuttle Carrier Aircraft throughout the flight. May 13: The Car open in theaters. May 25: the first Star Wars movie opens in theaters. May 27: Smokey and the Bandit opens in theaters. August 8: Salyut 5 reenters Earths atmosphere. August 12: First free flight of Space Shutte Enterprise with the Tailcone on. The flight ends with a lakebed landing. September 29: Salyut 6 is launched. October 26: The final free flight of the Space Shuttle Enterprise, which is culminated with the first shuttle landing landing on Edwards Air Force Base's concrete runway. 1978: January 25-27: The Great Blizzard of 1978 . June: Nancy J. F**r graduates from Trumbull High School. June 16: Jaws 2 opens in theaters. July 28: The Driver and Hooper both open in theaters. September 1: Dawn of the Dead opens in theaters in Italy. 1979: April 20: Dawn of the Dead opens in theaters in the United States. '1980s:' 1980: May 18: Mount Saint Helenserupts in a violent and explosive eruption that takes 57 lives (including that of Harry R. Truman ) and lays waste to 250 homes, 47 bridges, 15 miles of railways, and 185 miles of highways. May 21: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back opens in theaters. May 24: Stephen Thomas S****i and Nancy J. F**r marry. August 1: The Hunter opens in theaters. November 7: Steve McQueen dies at age 50. 1981: January 20: Ronald Reagan becomes the 40th President of the United States. January 21: the very first DeLorean DMC-12 rolls off the production line. February 13: Eyewitness opens in theaters. April 12: The Space Shuttle Columbia lifts off from the Kennedy Space Center in Florida on the debut flight of the Space Shuttle Program. Apollo veteran John Young and rookie Bob Crippen are aboard for the 54.5-hour trial run. It was the first U.S. manned spaceflight since the 1975 Apollo-Soyuz docking. November 4: The Fall Guy first airs on American Broadcasting Company (ABC) Television. 1982: February 27: Donald Kent "Deke" Slayton retires from the United States Air Force. March 25: Cagney & Lacey first airs on Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) television. April 19: Salyut 7 , the last space station of the Salyut family, is launched. July 29: Salyut 6 reenters Earths atmosphere. September 26: the original Knight Rider TV Series first airs on NBC TV. November 11: After 4 successful test flights, NASA deems the space shuttle an operational vehicle and doubles the crew size to 4, including the first non-pilot astronaut, physicist Joe Allen. On its fifth flight, Columbia carries two satellites into orbit. 1983: February 28: Final airing of M*A*S*H on CBS TV. April 4: STS-6, the first flight of the Space Shuttle Challenger, is launched. April 9: During the flight of STS-6, Astronauts Story Musgrave and Donald Peterson conduct the Space Shuttle program’s first spacewalk. Shuttle astronauts will venture out into open space another 161 times following this event. May 25: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi opens in theaters. June 18: STS-7: The Space Shuttle Challenger launches on NASA’s 7th shuttle mission with a 5-person crew that includes Sally Ride, the first American woman astronaut in space. The next flight in August includes the first African-American astronaut, Guion Bluford. July 22: Jaws 3-D opens in theaters. November 10: Microsoft presents Microsoft Windows to the public for the very first time. 1984: January 24: President Reagan makes a State of the Union address which directs NASA to start working on a space station. The project, named Freedom, would fulfill the original post-Apollo U.S. goal to have a space transportation system and a space station in orbit. April 11: Spacewalking astronauts repair the Solar Maximum Mission satellite, the first in-orbit satellite servicing. May 14: Mark Zuckerberg is born. August 30: STS-41-D, the first flight of Space Shuttle Discovery, is launched. September 28: Impulse opens in theaters. October 26: The Terminator opens in theaters. 1985: February 8: Mischief opens in theaters. April 12: Convinced that the shuttle is safe enough for non-professional astronauts to fly, NASA launches Space Shuttle Discovery on the program’s 16th flight with Republican Senator Jake Garn embedded with the crew. A Saudi prince flies in June, and then-U.S. Representative Bill Nelson, a Florida Democrat who later became a senator, flew in January 1986. June 30: Premiere of Day of the Dead. July 3: Back to the Future opens in theaters. July 19: Day of the Dead opens in theaters in the United States. This is also the same day as the release of The Man With One Red Shoe. October 3: STS-51-J, the first flight of the Space Shuttle Atlantis, is launched. October 4: Commando opens in theaters. October 30: STS-61-A, the first and only Space Shuttle Flight with an 8-person crew, is launched. November 20: Windows 1.0 is released. 1986: January 28: The Space Shuttle Challenger (OV-99) breaks up in flight 73 seconds after launch . February 20: The Mir Core Module , the first module of the Mir Space station, is launched. April 4: the final episode of the final season of the original Knight Rider TV Series airs on NBC. May: Windows 1.02 is released. This is an international release. May 2: The fall Guy airs the final episode of its entire original series run. July 25: Maximum Overdrive opens in theaters. August: Windows 1.03 is released. This version of Windows includes enhancements that make it consistent with the international release like drivers for European keyboards and additional screen and printer drivers. October 10: Jumpin' Jack Flash opens in theaters. December 7: Stephen Arthur S****i is born. 1987: January 3: Ohio Senator John Glen becomes Chair of the Senate Governmental Affairs Committee. March 31: The Kvant-1 Astrophysics Module is launched. April: Windows 1.04, the last stable release of Windows 1.0 is released. The significance of this release is the addition of support for the new IBM PS/2 computers. Despite this, no support for PS/2 mice or new VGA graphics modes are provided. Sorry, you had to buy them separately!! April 9: the Kvant-1 Astrophysics Module is joined with the Mir Core Module. April 16: the United States Naval Special Warfare Command is established. June 24: Spaceballs opens in theaters. September 29: Henry Ford II dies at age 70. December 9: Windows 2.0 (and ALL of its updates) are released. 1988: May 16: Cagney and Lacey airs the final episode of its entire original series run. May 27: Windows 2.1x is released. November: The S****is move from Monroe, CT. to Shelton, CT. 1989: January 20: Ronald Reagan retires as the 40th US President. March 13: Windows 2.11 is released. November 22: Back to the Future: Part II opens in theaters. November 26: The Kvant-2 Augmentation Module is launched. December 6: the Kvant-2 Augmentation Module is docked with the other 2 modules of the Mir Space Station. '1990s:' 1990: May 22: Windows 3.0 is released. May 25: Back to the Future: Part III opens in theaters. May 31: The Kristall Technology Module is launched. June 10: the Kristall Technology Module is docked with the rest of the Mir Space Station. October 7: Daniel Christopher S****i is born. 1991: February 7: Salyut 7 reenters Earths atmosphere. 1992: April 6: Windows 3.1x is released. 1993: January 3: Jake Garn retires as US Senator from Utah. June 13: Donald Kent "Deke" Slayton dies at age 69. October 20: Windows 3.00a is released. December 31: Windows 3.11 is released. 1994: April 22: Richard Nixon dies at 81 years old. 1995: January 1: Daniel Christopher S****i starts Preschool. January 3: Ohio Senator John Glen retires from Chair of the Senate Governmental Affairs Committee. May 20: The Spektr Power Module is launched. June 1: Spektr Power Module is docked with the rest of the Mir Space Station. August 15: Windows 95 is released. August 24: Microsoft Internet, named MSN, is launched. At the same time, Windows 95 is generally released to the public. November 12: The Mir Docking Module is launched. November 15: The Mir Docking module is docked with the rest of the Mir Space Station. 1996: April 23: The Priroda Earth Sensing Module is launched. April 26: The Priroda Earth Sensing Module is docked with the rest of the Mir Space Station. June 11: Daniel Christopher S****i graduates from Preschool. Late August: Daniel Christopher S****i starts Kindergarden at Booth Hill School in Shelton, CT. 1997: June: Daniel Christopher S****i finishes up with Kindergarden. June 25: A Progress M-34 unmanned cargo spacecraft collides crashes into the Spektr module of the Mir Space Station, causing it to dislodge from the station. Late August: Daniel Christopher S****i starts First Grade at Booth Hill School in Shelton, CT. November 24: Rachel Patricia S****i is born. November 26: The Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) Service Release 2.5 (4.0.950 C) for Windows 95 is released. 1998: May 15: Windows 98 is released. June 25: General release of Windows 98 to the public. July 21: Alan Bartlett Shepard Jr. dies at age 74. September 4: Google Incorporated is established. November 20: Zarya, the Russian Functional Cargo Block, the very first module of the International Space Station (ISS), is launched. December 4: Unity, the first U.S.-built component of the International Space Station launches—the first Space Shuttle mission dedicated to assembly of the station. Along with it is the Pressurized Mating Adapter (PMA) Modules "PMA-1" and "PMA-2". 1999: May 5: Windows 98 Second Edition (4.10.2222 A) is released. May 16: Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace opens in Los Angeles theaters. May 19: Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace opens in theaters in the rest of the United States. December 24: John Glen retires as Senator from Ohio. 21st Century (2000-2007): '2000s:' 2000: June 19: Windows Millennium Edition (ME) is released. July 12: The Zvezda Service Module is launched into space. July 26: The Zvezda Service Module is docked with the rest of the International Space Station (ISS). September 14: Windows Millennium Edition (ME) Version 4.90.3000 is released. This also marks the general release of Windows ME to the public. October 11: the first truss piece of the Integrated Truss Structure of the International Space Station (ISS), designated the Z1 Truss, is launched. Along with it is the third Pressurized Mating Adapter (PMA) Module. November 2: Astronaut Bill Shepherd and cosmonauts Yuri Gidzenko and Sergei Krikalev become the first crew to reside onboard the International Space Station (ISS), staying onboard for several months. November 30: the second truss piece of the Integrated Truss Structure of the International Space Station (ISS), designated the P6 Truss, is launched. December 31: Mainstream support for Windows 95 is now declared over. 2001: Turn 10 Studios is established. January 15: Wikipedia.org is established. March 8: The External Stowage Platform of the International Space Station (ISS) is launched. March 23: the Mir Space Station reenters the Earths atmosphere. April 19: The Canadaarm2 of the International Space Station (ISS) is launched. July 14: The Quest Joint Airlock is launched into space. August 21: Windows XP is established. September 11: the 9/11 terrorist attacks . September 14: The Russian Pirs Module is launched into space. September 16: The Quest Joint Airlock and the Russian Pirs Module are both docked with the International Space Station. October 25: General release of Windows XP to the public. December 31: Windows Versions 1.0, 2.0, 2.1x, 3.0, 3.1x, and 95 are now considered obsolete, and therefore support by Microsoft is ended for all of these. 2002: A brand new red Chrysler PT Cruiser rolls off the production line. One that would play a significant role several years later. April 8: the third truss piece of the Integrated Truss Structure of the International Space Station (ISS), designated the S0 Truss, is launched. May 12: Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones opens in theaters in Tribeca. May 16: Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones opens in theaters in the United States. June 5: The Mobile Service Station of the International Space Station (ISS) is launched. June 30: Mainstream support for Windows 98 is officially declared over. September 9: Windows XP Service Pack 1 is released. October 7: the fourth truss piece of the Integrated Truss Structure of the International Space Station (ISS), designated the S1 Truss, is launched. November 24: the fifth truss piece of the Integrated Truss Structure of the International Space Station (ISS), designated the P1 Truss, is launched. 2003: February 1: the Space Shuttle Columbia (OV-102) disintegrates upon reentering Earth's Atmosphere. February 3: Windows XP Service Pack 1a (SP1a). It's essentially the same as SP1, except for the fact that the Microsoft Java Virtual Machine was removed. June: Daniel Christopher S****i graduates from Booth Hill School in Shelton, CT. June 18: Google AdSense is created. August 28: Daniel Christopher S****i starts 7th Grade at Shelton Intermediate School in Shelton, CT., located in Cluster 7-3. December 31: Mainstream Support for Windows Millennium Edition (ME) is now officially over. 2004: February 4: Facebook is established by Mark Zuckerberg. June: Daniel Christopher S****i finishes through the 7th Grade. June 5: Ronald Reagan dies at age 93. July: Daniel somehow manages to obtain the red 2002 Chrysler PT Cruiser and convert it into his very first spy vehicle: the Spy Cruiser One Hundred (S.C.O.H.). August 25: Windows XP Service Pack 2 is released. Late-August: Daniel Christopher S****i continues his education in the 8th Grade at Shelton Intermediate School, this time in Cluster 8-5. October 4: Leroy Gordon "Gordo" Cooper Jr. dies at the age of 77. October 7: For his 14th Birthday, Daniel Christopher S****i receives his very first camcorder. October 18: FANDOM is established. November: Digg.com and Vimeo.com is established.￼ November: 2005: The United States Naval Reserve becomes the United States Navy Reserve. February 14: YouTube is established. May: Daniel Christopher S****i and SCOH go on a rescue mission together. They succeed in this mission, but unfortunately, they accidentally smash into a tree, causing a malfunction in SCOH's Computer Processing Unit (CPU), which in turn makes the CPU itself become unstable and dangerous. Daniel gets back home, deactivates SCOH, and puts the vehicle in storage. May 3: Forza Motorsport, the first game in the Forza racing game series, is released. May 15: Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith opens in theaters in Cannes. May 19: Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith opens in theaters in United States. June: Daniel Christopher S****i graduates from Shelton Intermediate School in Shelton, CT. June 18: Land of the Dead premieres at the 2005 CineVegas Festival. June 23: Reddit is established. June 24: Land of the Dead opens in theaters in the United States and Canada. July 26: The second External Stowage Platform of the International Space Station (ISS) is launched. August 10: Land of the Dead opens in theaters in France. August 23: Daniel Christopher S****i, along with his fellow 9th Graders, are given a tour of Shelton High School, exactly a week before the 2005-2006 school year begins there. August 30: Daniel Christopher S****i starts High School at Shelton High School in Shelton, CT. 2006: Wix.Com is established. July: Daniel Christopher S****i uncovers the remains of the long forgotten studio building that once housed 40Deluxe Studios from 1939 to 1945 and salvages what's left of the equipment that just happened to have survived over the years despite having been abandoned for 6 decades. July 11: Extended support for Windows versions 98 and Millennium Edition (ME) is now over. Autumn: Daniel Christopher S****i discovers YouTube for the very first time, but is hesitant to put his foot in the water at first. September 9: the sixth and seventh truss pieces of the Integrated Truss Structure of the International Space Station (ISS), designated the P3 and P4 Trusses, is launched. December 9: The eighth piece of the Integrated Truss Structure of the International Space Station (ISS), designated the P5 Truss, is launched. December 12: The P5 Truss is installed on the International Space Station (ISS). 2007: February: Daniel Christopher S****i and his mother go get a new vehicle for Daniel himself: the red 1977 AMC Pacer Hatchback. April 24: Daniel Christopher S****I takes the 1977 AMC Pacer hatchback for a spin around the block while his camera crew film angles of the driving May 13: Daniel Christopher S****i finally joins YouTube under the name "77Pacer". In the process, he revives "40Deluxe Studios" and renames it to "77Pacer Studios". Continue the Timeline here . Category:Timelines